


缸莉AO小甜饼

by lockallthedoors



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockallthedoors/pseuds/lockallthedoors
Summary: 背景：莉亚姆O，诺A，非典型ABO，A有发情期，O在被标记后才会被动发情。





	缸莉AO小甜饼

(一)  
莉亚姆不知道最近究竟他哪里做错了，诺对他生气的频率越来越高了。  
只有在台上唱歌的时候，哥哥才会像以前一样直勾勾地盯着他。虽然有时只是一句歌词的时间，隔着半米的距离，在头顶灯光的闪烁下，他也觉得胸腔塞满热晃晃的满足，谁叫他这么想得到诺的注视呢。  
也许不单单是渴望注视。莉亚姆懊恼地回想以前有次在台上唱歌，诺深深地看着他，在他酣畅淋漓唱完最后一个音坐在台边上的时候，走过来伸手按了下他肩头的皮夹克，然后弯下腰低头吻了下他的嘴角。莉记得自己乖乖地仰了仰头，舔了下哥哥门牙旁边的第二颗，后颈上的腺体仿佛有一阵酥麻的电流而过。

(二)  
诺觉得自己快疯了，他感觉到有时自己看向莉亚姆时，身体里的信息素横冲直撞简直想喷薄而出。大概是发情热快到了，他几乎不敢接近莉亚姆，这只水蜜桃一样的莉，总跟在他身后眨着水汪汪的眼睛。  
虽然他知道莉亚姆只是想呆在他身边，可他看着弟弟湿润的眼睛，翘起小角的发梢，柔软的脸蛋，大脑却被“想要标记莉亚姆”的疯狂念头支配，好像吻吻他的睫毛，像载了一轮新月般卷翘的睫毛。  
一直在忍着，为了什么呢？他也不知道，可是看着拿着话筒总是近在咫尺的弟弟，热闹的空气里掺杂轻微的莉亚姆的桃子味信息素，他一边狠狠地弹着吉他，一边每个毛孔都张开使劲地汲取微弱的桃香，气味总让他出现幻觉，莉的嘴巴为什么这么软，拿着摇铃的白皙手臂好像在一点点向他发出邀请。难道莉也想让我标记他？诺摇了摇头，他是个还残存理智的老流氓。  
但最终还是没忍住，终于在一次演出之后，他躬下身子叼住了莉亚姆的唇瓣，被桃子气味贯穿了头脑的诺，拼了全身的力气才在莉舔了他牙齿后踉踉跄跄地拔腿离开。

(三)  
莉很受伤。  
明明诺以前会宠溺地揉乱他的头发，现在他把头伸到哥哥的手底下却被敲了个脑瓜崩。诺敲完还拿出了烟，一边嚷着别闻对嗓子不好快滚，一边把他推向去隔壁卧室。  
莉亚姆当然没有乖乖呆着，躲在门后看到哥哥背着吉他离开后，迅速冲进去找那根还冒着火星的香烟，他知道诺喜欢吸完后把烟插在盆栽的土里。拿出笔直插着的烟头，莉亚姆伸舌尖舔了一下刚才诺叼过的地方，触到了烟头尾部被上任主人发狠咬下的牙印，哥哥到底在烦怎么呢？莉拿在手里小心地转着看，又忍不住舔了一下那个凹下去的可爱位置。诺的牙齿真可爱啊，他忍不住想再舔舔。

(四)  
诺本来想去把满心烦恼写进歌里，带着吉他出了门才发现外面飘起了雪。穿着单衣的他懊恼地骂了一句，抬脚回家就看到莉呆呆地舔着他刚叼过的烟头，连钥匙开门的声音都没听到。一阵酥麻从脚底板窜了上来，诺感觉到自己可耻的硬了。他狠狠地拍在莉的手臂上，被紊乱信息素支配的他像个不讲理的怪物，不假思索地冲着弟弟吼“你在干什么？”  
莉像受惊的小鹿呆在了原地，委屈的泪珠还没落下，已经诚实地开始解释“想舔你的牙齿”。  
诺发抖地看着漂亮弟弟，终于只剩了一个想法，想弄哭他，想看着泪珠从翘起的睫毛上滑落到自己的胸膛上。磅礴的发情期简直在撕裂他，诺捏着莉亚姆的脸蛋，把那颗水晶般的泪珠舔进肚子里。

(五)  
“哥哥，你既然想吻我，为什么要忍着？”  
莉亚姆看着诺红红的眼睛，不懂为什么明明委屈的被冷落的是自己，哥哥却看起来更生气。  
突然被按住了肩膀，莉亚姆顺从地抬头张开了嘴巴，意料之内的有吻落下。他灵敏的舌尖刚触到诺的牙，但很快感到了不对劲。后颈好热，莉抓起诺的手放在白皙的自己脖子后，病恹恹地问哥哥自己怎么了。  
诺的手好像僵住了，莉亚姆听到诺发抖的声音“你要不要试试，我到底在忍什么？”莉亚姆疑惑地偏了头，却猛然感觉脖颈的刺痛，然后是熟悉的牙齿的触感，像无数到流星落在他身上的每一处，滚烫着席卷每一寸神经。

(六)  
诺在标记莉的那一瞬间，闻到空气里全是小男孩的蜜桃香气，一向暴躁的他轻轻地揉着莉亚姆的金色头发，听着弟弟口齿不清的呜咽，硬了的器官抵住莉发烫的身体。  
从头到尾的极致漂亮，他蛮横地吻着莉身上发热的每一处，被吮吸出红点的皮肤更像了水蜜桃。诺用自己残存的温柔进入了莉亚姆已经全然打开迎接他的身体，听到莉的闷哼后终于忍不住越顶越深，满足地看着莉亚姆的漂亮睫毛上挂上了晶莹的泪珠。


End file.
